Toxicflame's Choices
BLARB OF THE STORY!!! Toxicflame. FireClan, black with bright red splotches, violet eyes, always considered a curse or devil in his world. He never did anything and just wanted someone to like him. At a gathering one moon he meets Berryleaf, a medicine cat apprentice from TreeClan who's just like him. Ignored, considered ugly. But the world just doesn't care. Prologue "Hey Lilackit. Wanna play?" That was Thistlekit who is like my nemisis. He puffed out his brown striped chest. Lilackit blushed. "Why certainly, Thistlekit!" She giggled before walking over to Thistlekit and joining the game. "Can I play?" I asked. "NO!" Dashkit sneered. "Not today, not EVER!" He went over to their 'gang' and they walked away snootily. "I hate my life." I mumbled. "Oh come on, honey! Cheer up my darling. You're my sweet kitten, right?" My mom who is in StarClan, Shadowdawn, meowed. ''Yup, she's constantly watching me. At first it was nice but now I feel like I'm being stalked. ''"I hate you! This is all your fault! I'm embarrassed to call you my mom!" I shouted at her in my mind. "If only you hadn't met dad- I mean him- and become mates! Everyone hates me! Probably even my own 'father'! Geesh! Why did you have to ruin my life?" "You don't really feel that way, Scorchkit! Do you?-" "It's Toxickit!" I hissed. "But! That's not your name! It's Scorchkit!" She glared at me. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Just go away! I hate you! Leave me alone! You're nothing to me! Absolutely NOTHING!" I 'dashed' off leaving my 'mom' behind looking hurt like a badger had clawed her heart out. '' "Erm...hi, Toxickit." Heatwave, the deputy, meowed sheepishly as I dashed past him. I didn't reply. Not when I'm so caught up in my thoughts and angered feelings. "Uh, Toxickit?" He continued. "If there's sommething you want to talk about , I'm here for you." "It's nothing." I simply answered. "Thanks, though." I continued walking on. "Hey, Toxickit! Something wrong?" It was Honeymoon, my foster mother. "No. I'm fine. "No, you're not! Come on, talk to me!" She replied. "Fine. Well none of the other kits like me. Done. Bye now!" I walked off. "But!" Honeymoon called after me. She sighed. I dashed into the nearby bush. ''I bet no one will even notice that I'm missing if I stay in this bush. Why can't they like me and treat me like every other Clan cat? Is it because I'm a half-clan? But if I am, who really is my father? ''Chapter One: An Ordinary Apprentice'' "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Fire Rock for a Clan Meeting!" Emberstar yowled. Cats started pouring into the clearing. Warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and the medicine cat, Blossompatch. "Today we are gathered here for the apprenticeship of some kits. Lilackit, Larkkit, Moonkit, Wolfkit, Ivykit, and Toxickit, you have all reached the age of six moons." Emberstar meowed. He turned to Larkkit. "Larkkit. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw.'' Your mentor will be Swamptangle. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Then he looked at Swamptangle. "Swamptangle. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Heatwave and you have shown to be hard-working and courageous. You will be the mentor of Larkpaw and I trust that you will pass on all you know to him." The newly named mentor and apprentice touched noses and looked up for the rest of the ceremony. Then, he looked at Lilackit. "Lilackit. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. Your mentor will be Swanfeather. I hope she will pass down EVERYTHING she knows to you." Then he turned to Swanfeather. "Swanfeather. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Sparkfang and you have shown to be a loyal and prestegious. You will be the mentor of Lilacpaw and I know that you will pass on all you know to her." The newly named Lilacpaw touched noses with Swanfeather and Thistlepaw winked at her. She blushed. Next was Moonkit. "Moonkit. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. If I'm correct, you wanted to be Blossompatch's apprentice." Moonkit nodded eagerly."Alright then, your mentor will be Blossompatch. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." He looked at Blossompatch. "Blossompatch. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Flightwing and you have shown to be hard-working and kind. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw and I know that StarClan will agree with her choice." Moonpaw touched noses with Blossompatch and they re-directed their attention to Emberstar. And now, Wolfkit. "Wolfkit. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Cougarleap. I trust he will pass down all he knows to you." His attention went to Cougarleap. "Cougarleap. You are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You have been one of FireClan's senior warriors and you are very loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw and I'm sure you will pass on everything you know to him." Wolfpaw was really excited as he and Cougarleap touched noses. I could tell by looking at his expression. Then it was Ivykit. "Ivykit. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Bramblestorm. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." He turned to Bramblestorm. "Bramblestorm. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have already recieved excellent training from Orangestripe and you have shown to be brave and strong. You will be mentor to Ivypaw and I know that you will be a hard-working mentor for her by passing down all of your skills." Ivypaw and Bramblestorm touched noses and waited for Emberstar to continued. Next was me. "And finally...ugh. Toxickit. From this day on until you become a warrior, you will be Toxicpaw. Your mentor wil be..." He glanced around. "Um... I guess Squirrelbounce. I guess she should pass on what she knows to you." -Emberstar narrowed his eyes at my mentor-to- be. "You are a great warrior and have proven to be loyal and spirited. Your mentor had been Brightpatch and she was an excellent mentor. I'm pretty sure you will teach Toxicpaw well and lead him into a bright future." I touched noses with my new mentor and I heard her sigh sorrowfully. "Lilacpaw! Larkpaw! Moonpaw! Wolfpaw! Ivypaw!" The Clan chanted over and over again. Squirrelbounce's neck fur bristled. "What about Toxicpaw?!?" She called. The clan muttered some rude comments even though I couldn't really catch any. "He's unwanted here!" A voice shouted in a jeery way. I instantly knew it was Thistlepaw. "Yeah!" Dashpaw added smirkingly. The other apprentices besides Moonpaw and Wolfpaw giggled. So did Lilacpaw, her littermates, and some of the kits. I sighed and ducked away from the crowd. "Now just because he's an outsider doesn't mean you can't appreciate him!" Squirrelbounce jumped to my defense. "He's still an apprentice like every other cat is, is going to be, or has been!" She yelled angrily through gritted teeth. "ENOUGH!" Emberstar yowled. "We all have places to be and jobs to do! Meeting dismissed!" He hopped of the Fire Rock. The clan muttered some more and soon the clearing was empty again. "I'm sorry about how everyone treats you, Toxicpaw." Squirrelbounce whispered. "I'm sure they'll change their minds when you become a great warrior." I nodded. She sighed. "Why don't we go-" "Toxicpaw!" It was Honeymoon. "I'm so proud of you!" "Erm...thanks, mom!" I blushed. Yeah, yeah. I know she's not my mom but she's the closest thing I have to a mom in FireClan. Like how Moonpaw and Wolfpaw aren't really my littermates but the closest thing I have to littermates. I don't even know if I have any ''real littermates or not! "Toxicpaw! Toxicpaw!" Moonpaw and Wolfpaw ran over chanting. "Congrats! :D" "You too!" I called. They came over and we talked about how we would be the best warriors ever. And medicine cat. ''Chapter Two: The Gathering'' Well I guess it's been a moon. The gathering- I wasn't chosen to go to- is today. Squirrelbounce says she has an idea but I don't like the way it sounds. "Squirrelbounce, I'm not going! Emberstar said I wasn't allowed to!" I protested. "Besides, why would I want to go anyways? Everyone hates me!" TBC...